Forced induction systems, such as superchargers of the screw type, may be used in motor vehicle engine applications to increase the cylinder air charge to provide for increased engine output. Intake air typically enters the supercharger at near-atmospheric pressure. The engine intake air upstream or downstream of the supercharger may be subject to pressure pulsations inherent to operation of the supercharger. As a result, sound attenuation devices may be installed in the air intake system of the engine, upstream or downstream of the supercharger, in an effort to reduce noise generated by the supercharger pressure pulsations.
While such sound attenuation devices generally work for their intended purpose, these devices increase the cost and complexity of the powertrain, typically require packaging space that is often at a premium in motor vehicle under-hood applications, and are not positioned in an optimal location for the most effective reduction of supercharger generated noise.